Deurlen
Overview Within the island continent of Deurlyth located in the far north of the Aurosi Expanse reside the Deurlen people. Large, proud, and boisterous, The Deurlen are known for being heavy eaters and a typically happy people. The Deurlen people live in clans, groups of people, usually derived from bloodlines live together for support, protection and semblance of order. Deurlen don't view land as being owned by any one person, and typically exist in relative harmony. Though, there are still are darker clans, who also trace their history throughout the existence of Deurlyth and worship their chosen Divines with bloody rituals and cannibalism. Since the Antonellan colonization of Deurlyth in 1162 and the establishment of the Republic of Novania , many clans have either died out or been taken in by other clans. Those clans that fought or terrorized the Alenthylians have subsequently been killed. Some of the Deurlen culture has been lost, due to the rapid expansion of a more modern society in Deurlyth. Northerners/ Svells The peoples of the far-north island of Svelleth, and occupying a bit of the northern parts of Deurlyth are a bit different than the common Deurlen. The more rugged and wild of the Deurlen, accustomed to a much more hardened sense of life than those in the South, their culture remains the most untouched since the Antonellan settlement of Deurlyth by the Republic of Novania in 1162. They are raiders and warriors by nature, oftentimes sending longships and other watercraft along the coast of the continent to strike at coastal settlements in the past. Since Novania's establishment, raiding activity has generally ceased, and the Northern folk have kept to themselves. Physically, they are generally more fair-skinned and fair-haired than the Deurlen in the south, and a bit bulkier of the body. Southerners/ People of the Marches Perhaps the most 'civilized' of the Deurlen people, they were the first to greet and mingle with would-be settlers who arrived upon Deurlyth's shores. Because of their earlier exposure and adaptation to the outside world, the Southernmost Deurlen's development was accelerated and their stonework and crafting skills refined quicker than the Highlanders or Northerners. They took upon themselves some Alenthylian influence in their tradition, mythology, and craftsmanship. As of the current time period, they have nearly entirely assimilated into Novanian life, with many families being lost by breeding with foreign blood and their children forgetting their heritage. Very few still claim heritage within the Deurlen Marches of the South. Physically, they are slighter of build than any of the Deurlen north of them, but remain similar to Common Deurlen otherwise. Historically, much of the talk of Deurlen people in Kingdoms and Empires elsewhere were the Southerners of Deurlyth. Granthelian, Alenthylian and Elten settlers, traders and travelers have all encountered the Southerners at one point in time, and some Southerners have even left to the other corners of Aevonhold. Government Deurlyth as a whole, being mostly broken up into various clans, has no overarching structure or hierarchy. The way each clan is governed varies greatly from clan to clan, with some having a democratic system, and others having a patriarch or matriarch. History '-' Warring Clans, 3E 1031 - 1135 Much of the Deurlen clans during this period are at a constant state of war. While many of the Deurlen people would recall this as the glory days of Deurlen history, many Clans died out, being eradicated completely. Nearing the end of this period, it was seen that the primarily agrarian Eachern Clan stayed mostly untouched, leaving them the most land and more importantly the most wealthy Clan in all of Deurlyth. '-' Valley of Mines, 37''DC, 3E 1150 '' Soon after the destruction of Alenthyl at the hand of Del'Thok's Dragon, small numbers of traders and noblemen set sail for Deurlyth, eventually creating small settlements in the northern ranges. Mines are created, Deurlen peoples are enslaved for work in the mines. After a short period of time, a rebellion occurs, sending remaining Alenthylians running. '-' Northern Expedition, 44DC, 3E 1178/1179 After King Relmus Sarethi I is captured, it is quickly learned that a werewolf mercenary, Roughian had taken him to the cold north of Deurlyth to the island of Svelleth. With the help of The Lights Whisper and the Wardens of Novania, many clans of werewolves are sought and destroyed. After King Relmus is safely rescued, he returns to Hearth to eventually abdicate. Clans Within the lush hills of Deurlyth exist the sprawling Deurlen Clans, communities of Deurlen natives who strive to protect and feed each other. Quirks Overview The Deurlen are a simple folk, relying heavily on clan life and family for most if not all protections from the harsh wilds. While quite religious, many Deurlen weave their religious duties within their own everyday schedule. As the modernization of Deurlyth spreads far and wide, a large majority of Deurlen people find themselves increasingly out of touch with their ancient culture, though their religion still remains heavily prevalent. Warm and happy, the Deurlen are not without the bad, and some clans can have darker ideals than most. Appearance Deurlen 1.png Deurlen 2.png Deurlen 3.png Deurlen 4.png Download.png Dakaria.png The Deurlen are typically large. Larger people are seen as healthy and attractive, being small or skinny is seen as being unhealthy, sickly, and weak. Due to centuries of a culture focused on this, small Deurlens are all but unheard of. Most Deurlen are tall and broad, and more than a little chubby. Red and brown hair are prevalent among many Deurlen clans, with fewer having black hair. Naming Conventions Names go by the following name scheme: http://www.behindthename.com/names/usage/irish Clan - Named after Father Son of - Mac/Mc/M' (Example - Seamus Mac/Mc/M'Eachern - Son of Eachern) Daughter of - Nic (Example - Gwen NicEachern - Daughter of the Son of Eachern) Wife of - Mhic (Example - Grace MhicEachern - Wife of the Son/of Eachern) Clan - Named after Grandfather Grandson of - Ua/O' (Example - Thomas Ua/O'Leary - Grandson of Leary) Daughter of - Ni (Example - Susanne NiLeary - Daughter of the Grandson of Leary) Wife of - Ui (Example - Patsy UiLeary - Wife of the Grandson of Leary) Practices Many Deurlen are religious, with heavy belief in one or two of their respective Divines, this tends to manifest in ritual sacrifice of life-giving animals, and the surrounding of imagery depicting life and death, in balance and harmony with home life, such as various skulls of animals and the practical and ornamental usage of pelts and furs. Clothing Due to the naturally cool climate of the island continent, many Deurlen outfits consist of furs, leathers and various crafted materials for insulation and protection from all kinds of weather changes. A common wardrobe would consist of different types of clothing, ranging from protective gear for heavy rain, ice and snow, freezing mountain streams, and bone chilling sea water, to heavily padded undergarments and comfortable footwear. Food Many dishes within the Deurlen culture consist of hardy vegetables, and salted meats. Potatoes and beef are staples within Deurlen life, as well as many smaller animals, hunted and raised for sustenance such as rabbit and chicken play an integral role in the food-culture of Deurlyth, many Deurlen pride themselves on cooking skills, and ability to prepare filling and nutritious meals. Marriage While marriage is a part of Deurlen culture, it is quite different than what would be expected. There is no husband and wife, but instead a man and woman. The man is usually quite protective of the woman, due partially to pre-maritial culture. Prior to marriage, women are claimed and contested by combat. between conflicting claims. Marriage is still consensual, however, the woman may tend to accept a claim if she is impressed by the claimant. If the claim is accepted, both partners would then continue onto complete a sacred ceremony in which they apply tattoos to each other that are chosen to represent their bond. When the marriage is between Clans, it is traditional to use the tattoo color that represents your Clan. This ceremony can create beautifully intricate tattoos with many designs, and is a point of pride for any Deurlen. Homosexual marriage, while taboo in most other cultures, is widely accepted by Deurlen. So long as the partners contribute to the clan, there is never conflict. Slavery As the Deurlen believe heavily in individual freedom, slavery is viewed with a great distaste. It is seen as the lowest, most barbaric form of cruelty. The act of taking away one's freedom and humanity, valuing their individual worth as less than a simple animal. Folklore Many Deurlen people believe in a wide assortment of cautionary tales and superstitions. Some Deurlen folk treat these as bedtime stories or tales to spread around the campfire, where some people believe these tales tales as stark truth. Whatever the case, these anecdotes and comments on Deurlen life are as impactful as they ever were. Birds Birds have been long shrouded in superstition in Deurlen folklore. Many species of bird are treated as either ill omen or signs of luck on the horizon. It is said that Scríobhaí and Maisitheoir (Thieves Prophets) have all authority over the winged creatures within The Mortal Realm, though its a story often told that both Scríobhaí and Maisitheoir often take the forms of Red Breasted Robins to offer favors to the most devout of their followers. Stars The stars have always shined down upon the people of Deurlyth in the night hours, serving as dazzling beacons of light in the night sky. Stories tell of the stars aligning and showing the way forward to many a Deurlen clansmen in need. Justice While many Deurlen people believe in the ideals of Honor and Order, there is a silent understanding among the Deurlen people that the scale in which the Mortal Plane is judged is a constant battle for the strict justice that only the most honorable and battle-hardened Deurlen attempt to keep in check. Education As Deurlyth is a harsh landscape, and much of the Clan structure relies on the abilities of agriculture and animal husbandry, not much can be said in the way of a formal education. As Deurlyth is more colonized and modernized, formal education has taken hold for many Deurlen who choose to live within the walls of society, though Deurlen hold practical teachings in higher regard than formal education as a whole. Magic The Deurlen people refer to the Arcane Gift as The Wellspring. While many Deurlen do not possess The Gift and are not accustomed to larger forms of Magic, many understand that there is an unseen force hidden within everyday life. Deurlen people understand this to be Divine providence and nothing more than the intervention of the celestial hands of the Divine. Funerals When one dies, rites are performed to whichever Divine the deceased worshipped. Afterwards, their bodies are placed in an ancestral tomb or barrow, alongside their family and clansmen. Some darker clans across Deurlyth also preform ritual burials, burning and decapitation are staples of these practices. Category:Browse Category:Cultures Category:Western Cultures